A Mysterious Blue Box
by Debeo Possum Volo
Summary: When a sad and lonely Time Lord is happened upon by Lily Potter and invited to the Potter's own bigger on the inside tent for a picnic his views on the world slowly change. Just an idea that popped into my head. One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Teddy Lupin P.O.V.)

Teddy Lupin crept slowly down the steps of the burrow. He had to hold in the urge to jump in the air and pump his fists. Today he was going on a date with Victorie! He had it all planned out, they were going to hike to the middle of the field behind the Burrow and have a romantic picnic and it was going to be so great! There was only one problem; Teddy being here at the burrow meant everyone else was here too-and that meant cousins, aunts, uncles, great aunts and great uncles, grandparents, friends and more! While that was all great news it also meant _little_ cousins and little cousins meant work and time away from Victorie.

Luckily, the Burrow wasn't yet so jam-packed. The only people here were his god-family and their grandparents Arthur and Molly. His adoptive family hadn't come-and fortunately too. These summer reunions had crowded the Burrow so much that three extra floors had been added and it was still crowded. His adoptive parents would've been too many people and they were busy with auror work anyway.

But there was no time to think about that! Any minute Victorie would be arriving with her mother! (Her brother, father and cousins were apparating later with the luggage.) Teddy could barley wait in fact he could barley keep his balance either, his toe caught in the carpet of the stairwell and he came crashing to the ground with a giant crash. Uh oh... He inwardly cursed himself! He might have woken his god-siblings and if he had, they would want to come on his picnic too!

Teddy crossed his fingers and slowly stood up. He sighed with relief, no-one had woken up. He had thought to soon.

"Whatwuzat?" muttered a voice from inside the room. Teddy cursed and hurried faster down the stairs hoping Victorie would get here soon.

In the kitchen Molly (his god-grandmother or just Gran.) was making sandwiches for his picnic. Teddy noticed her wand stirring a pitcher of lemonade on the far end of her kitchen counter.

"Because I'm busy with your picnic lunch I'm afraid you are going to have to make you own breakfast, Teddy dear." Said Molly, her hair still the bright shade of Weasly red that Teddy couldn't quite replicate.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasly." Said Teddy, walking to the cupboard to get himself some porridge.

"It's Gran dear," Molly ruffled Teddy's turquoise hair, "I've told you many times." Teddy smiled and turned to the large mirror in the entryway. He pictured his features getting more handsome. His nose a little longer, his chin a little more defined his, cheekbones a little more chiseled. He tried out different hair shades; royal purple, bright blue, golden brown, forest green... He decided to go with golden brown. He liked the way it looked when he turned his eyes green. He grew his hair slightly longer and added a touch more muscle. Satisfied with his look he finished the rest of his breakfast.

"Getting all handsome for your date are you dear?" asked Molly, smiling at him fondly. Teddy blushed feeling silly.

"Don't tell Victorie! Please Mrs. We-Gran She'll never let me forget it!"

"I wont breath a word dear" said Molly. "I think she's going to find you handsome anyway you look though. After all not all of us can change our looks just like that!" She snapped her fingers. Teddy laughed as the doorbell rang. He jumped up.

"It's her! It's Victorie and Fleur!" Molly opened the door and welcomed in her daughter and granddaughter in law.

"Teddy!" Cried Victorie, running to greet him. She gave him a hug and brushed her silvery hair out of her face.

"You look so much older!" She said, examining his face. Teddy pictured himself ancient and hobbled around.

"Yes I do!" he croaked enjoying the thrill he got when Victorie laughed. Teddy returned to normal and went to greet Fleur who was catching up Molly in the doorway. Teddy heard a shriek of delight and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Victorie! Auntie Fleur!" Lily Potter flew down the steps followed closely by her brothers Albus and James. Victorie opened her arms and prepared herself for an onslaught of little cousins. Well not so little anymore James was going into his second year at Hogwarts, Albus was starting this year and Lily the year after him.

"Where are you going?" asked Albus spying the picnic basket on the counter.

"Don't tell them they'll want to come." Muttered Teddy-but it was too late.

"A picnic!" Said Victorie, "Teddy and I are going on a date!"

"Oooooh…" James waggled his eyebrows, making Albus giggle.

"Do you fancy Teddy?" asked Lily tugging on Victorie's shirt. Victorie blushed and stammered trying to answer her question. Teddy clamped a hand over her mouth and picked her up.

"That's quite enough, Thank you!" James went over to the picnic basket and began rifling through it until Molly smacked his hands away.

"Where are Dominique and Louis?" Albus asked looking around the room as though they might be hiding behind the table or the umbrella stand.

"Zey are not here." Fleur glided over to where they were talking. "Zey are packing to stay 'ere Albus." Albus looked slightly disappointed while James was staring at Teddy with a devilish look on his face. Feeling slightly embarrassed that his god-siblings knew about his crush on Victorie Teddy tried to get his date started.

"It's great to see you Aunt Fleur but if you don't mind I'd like to get Victorie's and my picnic started so…um… If you don't take offence I'd like to get going." Molly chuckled and Fleur smiled as Teddy grabbed his picnic basket and Victorie's hand.

"Can I come?" Asked Lily. Teddy groaned as Albus and James Chimed in:

"Can I?"

"Please Teddy! PLEASE?"

"I love picnics! I really want to come!"

Teddy looked at Victorie who was biting her lip.

"You know if you tell them no they'll only follow you, and if I make them stay they'll be mad at you for ruining their day?" Molly Weasly voiced the concerns running through Teddy's head as his god-siblings smirked in the background.

"Tell you what, though," said Molly, "I have a compromise: You and Victorie can have the tent to stay in. That way you can have some privacy while your siblings can have some fresh air. You also don't have to put up with their whining if they stay home."

"Sounds good!" Replied Victorie a lot more enthusiastically than Teddy would've responded. "That way I can still spent time with my cousins!"

"It's a plan then!" Molly shot an apologetic look at Teddy and set about making more sandwiches as Fleur fawned over all of Teddy's god-siblings. Finally the picnic basket and was packed and the tent located. (with a handy summoning charm)

Albus, James and Lily raced out the door and tore through the overgrown garden, running over some gnomes on the way through the gate. Victorie grabbed Teddy's hand and together they walked to the field where the tent was going to be set up. Teddy felt a sense of relief as he watched Victorie's happy smiles as she saw her cousins playing tag. Maybe his date was going to be okay after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Lily Potter P.O.V.)

Lily Potter raced after her brothers, her short legs struggling to catch up with their longer ones. She was going on a picnic! She caught up to James and Albus who were already in the middle of the field.

"You're it!" Albus cried as he hit Lily on the arm. Lily sighed, rubbing her arm; she hated playing tag with her brothers. Tag meant she was always it, always trying to catch someone and rarely succeeding and the second she did she was caught again. Lily tried to chase after James but she never got close. She turned around and ran after Albus but couldn't quite catch him. Lily got more and more frustrated with the unfair game of tag and James taunting didn't help either. Finally Lilly sat down in the tall grass of the meadow and crossed her arms.

"This isn't fair!" She complained, "I can't catch anyone!"

"It is fair Lily. You just aren't very good." Said James walking over to where she was sitting.

"That's mean James," said Albus as he pushed the grass out of his path. "Teddy told us if there were any problems he'd be mad."

"Yeah James! Be nice!" Lily felt happy that Albus was on her side! Maybe James would agree to play something fun like princesses or evil witches, but that was not the case: Seeing his siblings gang up on him only made James less inclined to be nice to her.

"If you cant play properly then don't play at all!" huffed James, "Come on Albus lets play wizards and dragons!" That wasn't fair either! Instead of saying something though, Lily stormed off.

"Fine! I will," she shouted over her shoulder. James was being so unfair. It wasn't her fault her legs were shorter. Lily wished Rose were here. Rose would know what to do. Lily decided she would go exploring. She headed over to the tent where Teddy and Victorie were staying. Muttering a prayer that Teddy wouldn't be grumpy at her for interrupting his date she poked her head through the flap of the tent.

Teddy was cuddling Victorie. They were sitting against a pile of pillows and talking in low voices. Teddy leaned closer to Victorie just as she spotted Lily in the tent entrance. Victorie jerked upright causing Teddy to tip over onto the tent floor.

"What?" James asked looking bemused. "Did I do something?" Shaking with barley controlled laughter Victorie shook her head no and pointed to where Lily was standing. Teddy's expression went from confusion to relief to crossness as Lily tried not to look at him.

"What do you want Lily?" Asked James, "I thought you were supposed to leave us alone?"

"I-I-I-I'm sorry. I-I Just wanted to ask if I could go explore in the woods on the edge of the field." Lily stammered feeling quite uncomfortable and self-conscious.

"That sounds okay," Said Victorie who understood that Lily probably didn't want to play with her brothers. "Just try not to interrupt us again and stay close to the edge of the forest. It's small enough that it would be hard to get lost, but it's better not to risk it." Lily nodded her agreement and ducked out of the tent thank full that no-body had been to mad at her.

Lily headed to the forest stopping to pick a flower now and then. She reached the border of the forest and stepped past the first trees. It felt kind-of exhilarating going exploring without her siblings telling her about the monsters that hid behind the boulders and daring her to touch the snakeskins or bird nests they found. This adventure was hers and hers alone. Everything she found would be her discovery. Lily relished the calmness of the little wood, the way the air was cooler against her skin, the damp smell of the forest and the tickle of the plants she brushed past.

Making sure she could see the end of the forest, she started to look around. She poked at the squishy mud under a rock. She found a brightly colored rock in a small burbling stream and stopped to put it in her jumper. The forest felt grand and mysterious to Lily. It felt like it knew many secrets. Lily was so caught up in the feeling that being alone in the woods caused that she scarcely realized she had walked into a small rock face. Surprised, she looked around. She had been walking along the bank of the small stream which was gone. Feeling scared she scanned the ground for it only to realize it had simply narrowed into nothing. Lily breathed a sigh of relief and made sure she could see the end of the forest before she went to examine the rock face.

Lily felt a rush of exitement! There was a cave in the cliff! There could be all sorts of interesting things in a cave! Cool looking rocks, new places to hide, stalactites and stalagmites, (she couldn't tell the difference between the words.) bats and cats-the possibilities were endless! Taking a deep breath, she ducked through the entrance of the cave.

The air of the cave was chilly and a trickle of water ran down the far wall, but these things were not the first things Lily noticed-far from it! The first thing she noticed was the police box. It was smack-dab in the center of the cave and bright blue. It looked very out of place. Lily could tell it wasn't old or in bad repair, the paint looked fresh, the windows free of dust and not a cobweb on it.

Perhaps Grandpa Weasly had brought it here to work on it in secret. Lily knew that Mr. Weasly wasn't supposed to be fixing up old muggle things because when she'd gone looking for a shovel in the garden shed and found a toaster he had made her keep it a secret. The forest seemed a little far to bring a police box, but what other reason would there be for a police box in a cave.

Lily tried to open the door-to no avail. She gave up and decided to look for interesting rocks on the ground. She was behind the police box when she heard the doors open. Her heart beating fast she peered around the side to see what it was.

It was a man! He closed the doors behind him and crossed over to the cave wall and sat, facing the police box with his head in his hands. He looked normal. He had a riding jacket with a rip in it and a rumpled shirt on. He looked kind-of beaten down. Lily felt sorry for the man, and deciding he looked harmless decided to say hello.

"Hello," Said Lily shyly stepping out from behind the box, "Are you all right?"

"Who said that?" Said the man looking about, he spotted Lily pressed to the side of the police box and his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" Lily gulped before whispering her reply.

"I'm exploring. What are you doing here?"

"Thinking," Said the man.

"About what?" inquired Lily.

"Things," Said the man, "sad things. But I cant help it. I have nothing happy to think abbot."

"That's sad." Replied Lily. "But it doesn't make sense. There are always happy

things to think about. The taste of ice cream, pretty butterflies, wining a game of checkers... I'm Lily Potter-what's your name?" Lily probably shouldn't have told a stranger her name, but the rumpled looking man inspired a trusting feeling in her. Her words also seemed to have helped because the man sat up straighter and a tiny smile appeared on his lips.

"Those are very smart words," The man nodded thoughtfully, "I should like to remember

them. You seem like a smart girl. Tell you what. You can call me The Doctor." Lily nodded.

"Is that your real name?" Lily asked, the man shook his head. "Oh. I see. A doctor…that's like a muggle healer? One of those people who cuts people up and sews them back together?"

"Um…yes I suppose so. I've never really thought about it." The Doctor scratched his chin. "I suppose people have always called me that. I call me that. I sometimes wonder why but I like the name Doctor because doctors help people, don't they?" Lily nodded,

"I think so. Are you a muggle? Because you don't act like one." The Doctor looked confused.

"Um... No…I don't believe I am." Lily felt a rush of happiness.

"Oh I knew it!" She beamed at him, "Would you like to come to a picnic? You look like you need some happiness and picnics are full of that!"

"Oh… Well I don't know if that's the best idea.. I don't want to impose." Impose? Lily didn't think he would impose. Granny Weasly had probably packed enough food for ten the way she always did and her mother had always taught her to "be kind to those less fortunate then yourself." The Doctor certainly looked less fortunate. He looked raggedy and unkempt. Lily thought the food and company would do him good. Of course, there was always the possibility that the man was crazy, but he seemed nice AND he was a wizard.

After some reassurances that he would not be a problem, The Doctor agreed to come.

"Just let me duck into my TARDIS to change and spiff up and then I suppose I'll come. Thanks for the invitation."

"TARDIS?" Asked Lily.

"Time and Relative Dimension in-oh never mind that's the TARDIS." He said pointing at the police box. In a few minutes, The Doctor was changed into clean clothes and looked much less disheveled. Lily supposes he must have a closet and a faucet in his TARDIS. TARDIS? TARUS? TODUS? What did he call it? She supposed she could always ask again.

Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the cave, through the forest and into the meadow where they both stood squinting in the sunlight. Lily could hear her brothers yelling in the distance.

"Come on," she said, "Lets go on a picnic."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (James P.O.V.)

James felt bad. He'd made Lily run away because she thought he was being mean and Albus had agreed with her. He supposed he should probably go apologize to her and invite her to play. Playing with Albus was no fun today. Usually playing wizards and dragons was full of excitement and a sense of bravery but not today. Today the dragon was placid and felled easily and when James suggested they switch roles after he'd killed the dragon for the 10th time without any trouble, the knight made a very lackluster effort.

"Come on foolish knight, attack or you will face your death like the hundreds before you!" James roared breathing imaginary fire. Albus made a terrible attempt at slaying the dragon who had killed his people and burnt his town to ash. The fiery beast rose in the sky shooting a bolt of flaming death at the knight who was-staring at a butterfly.

"Aw come on Albus. You are a brave knight not a frolicking princess. Show some spirit! Avenge your people! Dad fought a dragon! You can too!" James resumed his attack on the knight who was still looking at the yellow butterfly fluttering its wings, on a blue flower.

"Albus!" yelled James in total frustration, "Come on!" Albus turned slowly and waved his imaginary sword lamely. James the dragon groaned and sat down in the tall grass of the meadow.

"Sorry James. I just don't feel up to playing wizards and dragons. I keep thinking about Lily. What if she's really mad at us. She rarely storms away like that, and besides you make a very unconvincing dragon." James felt bad about Lily too but he wasn't about to admit it. He supposed they might as well ask to go exploring in the woods too and even that was more fun with Lily. Aloud he said:

"Eh. Who needs her, she can't play tag anyway." Albus frowned, he looked almost mad at James.

"This is why she's mad James!" Albus replied turning on James, "You aren't nice to her at all." Little brothers… James missed his Hogwarts friends. They would understand his situation. They wouldn't play wizards and dragons though. James had never suggested it but if he had they would call it babyish and stupid. The same as he would do if someone

else had put it forth to play.

James considered answering scathingly, but didn't want to lose the already wavering support of his brother so he sighed and agreed instead.

"Alright Al. You win. I'll go find Lily and apologize. Playing Wizards and Dragons with you was no fun anyway." Albus looked surprised that James had agreed. He went to smile at his brother for being the nicest he'd been all day when he saw Lily walking out of the woods.

"James look!" cried Albus, pointing at the wood, "It's Lily and there's someone with her!" James looked around wildly a slightly bewildered expression on his face.

"What do you mean Albus?" Asked James still trying to follow Albus's wildly moving finger. "Merlin's pants! Who is that?" Yelled James, finally seeing what Albus was pointing at.

"I don't know!" answered Albus as he craned his eyes at the two shapes. One was clearly his sister. It was short and had long hair. The other was quite tall and appeared to be male. James had no idea who it could be.

"Is it Neville? He was supposed to visit soon." Asked Albus.

"Too skinny and tall."

"Uncle Ron?"

"He looks too… not Uncle Ronish…"

"Uncle Charlie, Uncle Bill, Uncle Percy, or Uncle George?"

"Umm…No! His hair is brown!" Exclaimed James excitedly

"Who has brown hair that we know?' wondered Albus. James wracked his brains.

"The Minister of Magic and Victor Krum!" yelled Albus.

"No beard and maybe!" responded James! "Come on! We have to tell Teddy and Victorie!" James ran towards the tent closely followed by Albus who kept shooting backward glances at his sister and the mysterious man who maybe was Victor Krum, the famous quidditch player and family friend.

The brothers barreled towards the cloth flap of the tent failing to stop before crashing into the cloth door in their excitement to share their interesting news. The door gave way and the brothers spilled into the tent Albus landing heavily on top of James. James felt as though his brother weighed a million pounds. His face mashed uncomfortably into the musty smelling carpet that covered the entryway of the tent. It was a purple carpet with a floral pattern and James had never particularly desired to have it in his mouth. He groaned in pain as his brother got up digging his bony elbows into James's back.

Teddy looked annoyed at yet another disruption to his date. Victorie looked astonished at their sudden and violent entry.

"What's the emergency?" asked Teddy, fixing the entry flap. Victorie pulled James to his feet and dusted him off.

"Thanks Vicky." Said James, who felt quite stupid for falling into the tent. His god-brother probably thought he was a silly little child. So much for impressing his cousin with how mature he'd grown. "There's no emergency."

"So you just came running into here because…" Teddy looked exhausted. James almost felt bad for barging in and annoying his cousin but the news was too big. Apparently, Albus felt the same way because he spoke up.

"Sorry Teddy and Vicky for interrupting." Said Albus quietly. "There's no emergency, but we saw Lily coming out of the forest with another person!"

"What?" asked Teddy looking exasperated and confused. "What are you talking about?" James nodded his agreement.

"We saw it Ted! Lily was with another person."

"She went into the forest to go exploring. There was no one with her, James." Victorie said.

"No! There is! I can prove it!" James couldn't believe they were so slow on the uptake. Granted he'd played pranks on them. There was the time he'd put puking pastilles in the soup and the time he'd enlisted Percy to help him turn the tables invisible. He'd have asked his Uncle George because he owned a joke shop but George didn't like to play pranks. He'd never tell on you if you played one. But he'd never participate, which was odd because at Hogwarts his teachers called him a regular George Weasly. Percy had told him not to ask and had helped him instead. Uncle Percy was pretty cool but his Uncle Ron was always calling him a prat for reasons beyond James. Granted James had involved Albus in most of his pranks but surely Teddy and Cousin Vicky didn't think he was joking! "I'm telling the truth! Look outside!"

Teddy looked skeptical but Albus never wavered from his part. Victorie looked doubtful but headed towards the door to check. Before she could, Lily stuck her head inside abruptly ending Albus's and James's insistences.

"Sorry to interrupt again but I met a man in the woods and I think you guys should say hello. He needs some smiles."

"I told you so! Ha-Ha!" cried James sticking his tongue out at his bemused god-brother.

"It could be Victor Krum!" exclaimed Albus excitedly shaking Teddy.

"A man! Lily he could be dangerous! You can't talk to strangers!" Said Victorie, looking at Teddy and trying to figure out what to do.

"I'm not dangerous. In fact, I'm quite friendly. I'm here for the picnic?" Said a voice from outside which was most definitely not Victor Krum's.

"Um yes… That would be here… come in..." Said Victorie causing Lily to beam.

"Fantastic!" replied the voice. "Don't mind if I do!" The tent flap was pushed back and Lily entered the tent followed by a queer looking man. He was wearing a bow-tie and suspenders along with a riding jacket. He didn't look like a muggle. He gave off an air of

Self assurance and he just seemed wizardy.

"Hello…" Said Teddy as James, Albus and Victorie stared. "Who are you?" The man ignored him.

"It's bigger on the inside!" The man exclaimed looking shocked. "That's not possible!" The man pulled an instrument from out of his pocket and pointed it around the tent. It looked like a wand covered in metal to James. The man looked at the side of his wand.

"Unknown!" He muttered. "Then it's not Gallifrayan… what could it possibly be?" He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Teddy who immediately pulled out his own wand followed by Victorie.

"Oi! Watch it!" Yelled Teddy pointing his wand at the man. "What are you doing and who are you?"

"Mortal." Muttered the man. "Alright, Okay… That is weird…Very Weird!" The man looked up and saw Teddy and Victorie with their wands pointed with Lily, Albus and James trying to look menacing. He looked surprised and took a step back.

"I'm just taking readings. Calm down a notch. I'm not doing anything bad!" the man said quickly. James was secretly enjoying the odd man's way of riling up his cousin and god-brother.

"You can't point a wand at someone you hardly know!" said Teddy angrily. Victorie was shaking and Albus was hiding. Lily looked mad.

"I'm very sorry." Said the man who was still discreetly pointing his wand at the walls of the tent. "I should introduce my self! I'm the doctor."

"A muggle healer?" asked Albus

"He's not a muggle!" said Lily. "I asked him."

"No I'm not!" said the man. "And I'm not a muggle healer either. It's just a name."

"It's not his real one either." Chimed in Lily who was glad the meeting was heading towards a friendlier note.

"Doctor Who?" asked James. The man grinned.

"Exactly!" he said. Teddy walked over to Albus and Lily and pulled them into the chairs by the table. Victorie started unpacking the large picnic basket Molly Weasly had packed them.

"Because Lily has invited you for lunch it would be rude to ask you to leave, so if you would like we are starting lunch." Said Victorie, yanking James into a seat. James's seat was wobbly and had a rather ugly crocheted cover on it. Teddy and Victorie looked tense as they pulled out the plate of sandwiches, the pie, the crackers and cheese, the vegetables and dips, the pitcher of punch and the small bags of honeydukes candy. James could understand why. The mysterious Doctor seemed very at ease. He munched on sandwiches and drank his punch without even seeing the awkward glances in his direction. He kept staring at the tent, thought.

The tent was quiet as Victorie and Teddy murmured to each other, most likely discussing the current conversation. Lily squirmed in her seat. James could tell she was unhappy that her family was uncomfortable. James decided to try to do something for her. He would try to break the ice.

"Your wand," said James nudging the Doctor, "Is it made of metal?"

"Yes, well almost and it's not quite a wand either. It's more of a screwdriver." The Doctor seemed happy to talk.

"Why would you change your wand? And you are a wizard like us then?"

"Extra uses and the likes. And wizard.. yes I suppose.. if that's what you are"

"So it is a wand, just with metal added."

"I suppose if it matters so much to you then it could be."

James thought about that for a while. The doctor was a massive mystery that he wanted to get to the bottom of. Albus reached into a honeydukes bag and pulled a buzzing biscuit. He laughed as it bounced around in his mouth, an awkward sound in the quiet tent. James tried again to put everyone at ease.

"Candy?" he asked the doctor.

"Oh candy! Absolutely! Yes please!" The Doctor responded enthusiastically. He stuck his hand into the brightly colored honeydukes bag and pulled out a fat toffee with a green wrapper. He unwrapped it and like a little baby, stuck the biting toffee into his mouth. James looked at the Doctor curiously. Surely any wizard would know better? Or perhaps he had a powerful jaw like Charlie and could crush the biting toffee before it bit him? Nope.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" The Doctor yelled loudly, jumping out of his chair. "Ouch!" He yelled as it bit him again.

"Spit it out!" Cried Lily, who was worried for his safety. The doctor complied and spat the candy across the tent. The candy landed on the ground and pulled it self along by its mouth. James crossed over to the candy and smushed it into the ground.

"Oi! Why didn't you hold the mouth down with your teeth or grab another candy?" Asked Albus.

"It-i-it-it b-b-bites!" Said the doctor who was still standing upright staring at the candy which was beginning to pull itself off the floor.

"Well yes it's a biting toffee." Said Victorie, her mouth twitching. The doctor looked so surprised and hurt that James feared he was going to burst into laughter at any second. Teddy beat him to it. He let out a howl of laughter and James was quick to join in. Victorie started laughing and soon everyone was laughing even the doctor. He stopped though, an expression of pain on his face.

Victorie, always the motherly one told him to open his mouth and the doctor readily complied. Victorie pointed her wand in his mouth and said clearly: "Episky." The bites on the Doctor's tongue disappeared, much to his poorly concealed amazement.

Victorie, with her wand still raised, started laughing again and sent a stream of silver sparks at the Doctor's face and the laughter rose to a greater level.

The rest of the meal passed pleasantly with Teddy and Victorie accepting that the Doctor was a wizard from far, far away. When at last the meal was over, The Doctor, Albus, Teddy and James participated in a burping contest while Victorie and Lily watched distainfully from the inside of the tent.

When at last James won the contest with a gargantuan burp, Teddy and Victorie packed the food and took down the tent with their wands. The Doctor thanked them all heartily for giving him a small bit of happiness in a time of great sadness, and turned to leave but was stopped by a large Lily Hug.

'Thanks Amy." He said as he mussed up her hair and headed back towards the woods.

Victorie and Teddy held hands and walked back towards the burrow while James ran in front with Albus and Lily. James didn't know what the Doctor was but he intended to get to the bottom of it. While his cousins and siblings might have believed the Doctors odd agreements and story he did not. Oh yes. He was going to figure it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (The Doctor P.O.V.)

The Doctor walked slowly back to his TARDIS. He thought about the people he'd met today. They could do magic, or had really advanced technology, his sonic read them as native of the planet and they kept themselves well hidden. He was so immersed in thought that he didn't realize where he was walking and tripped over a root, hit his head on a tree and fell into the stream.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed as the water soaked through his pants. He slowly go out of the stream and promptly walked into another tree.

The Doctor squished back to the cave where he'd accidentally parked his TARDIS and snapped his fingers. The doors swung open and the Doctor stepped through the doors.

"Sorry, Sorry! I'll clean up the water!" He apologized as the TARDIS whirred and groaned in protest of the water splashing onto her floor.

The doctor absent mindedly put his hand on the controls. It was second nature to him to fly the craft, even though he was awful at it buy his people's standards. He flipped switched and turned dials, maneuvering the craft through time and space until he reached an isolated spot in the middle of space.

"Wizards!" He said staring down through millions of miles of emptiness, his words lost in the vast nothingness surrounding him. "The Earth will never cease to amaze me."


End file.
